Roses
by xXKittenCraneXx
Summary: Jonathan is forced to get married to Oswald Cobblepot but finds out that his only friend Jack Naiper is in love with him Joker/Crane SLASH
1. Proposal

_Author Note: This story is based off of a love story in the series the Tudors. Jonathan Crane and Bruce Wayne are brothers (hell their last names rhyme) and their fathers dying wish is for the youngest brother to marry Oswald Cobblepot. This will eventually envolve some sex and like everything else I write it's yaoi, so if you don't like that then don't read any further. _

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jonathan bit his lip and tried not to scream at his brother for forcing him to do this.

"Listen John, I know you would rather stay in your room and experiment with chemicals all day but for the sake of our father you need to marry Mister Cobblepot." Bruce sounded more sarcastic then serious. It seemed like he loved to watch his younger brother twist in pain. Jonathan tried not to physically squirm as Bruce continued. "Come on. Dad wrote it in his will that the only way you're going to get any of his fortune is if you marry Oswald."

"No. I don't care for the money." Bruce looked at him like he wanted to beat Jonathan into a pulp.

"Just do it." Jonathan clenched his fists and finally looked up into his brother's dull brown eyes.

"No." He jumped as Bruce brought his fist down upon the table next to his tall figure.

"Do as I say!" Bruce growled. He may have been the most rich and powerful man in all of Gotham but he had no right to control what Jonathan did. He knew that refusing was getting him no where, so Jonathan tried to calm himself down enough to make a meaningful plea.

"Please, Bruce don't make me do this. Oswald is so old."

"You know what? You should do as you're told. This is a big honor and you should be happy that someone wants to marry you, ignoring the fact that you've scared everyone else away." Jonathan looked down and tried not to blush. No wonder Bruce was forcing him to marry such a horrible man, he could never forgive Jonathan for testing out his new creations on the girl he was interested in, Rachel Dawes. He looked up hoping to receive some sympathy but only found harsh looks.

"Please Bruce-."

"Besides I already have a team of to escort you out of Gotham to meet with the Cobblepot's in London set up ready to leave in by tomorrow morning." If he didn't have as much control Jonathan would have let his jaw drop but instead he remained in his usual neutral expression. He wanted to sigh as his brain raced through all the possible outcomes to refusing any more. None looked good. He finally gave in, disgusted with himself while doing so.

"I'll marry him as long as you promise me something." Bruce raised one thin brown eyebrow, while motioning for him to continue.

"When he dies, which shouldn't be very long, I want you to let me have the fortune left in my name and let me do whatever I want with it." Bruce contemplated the idea for a minute then finally answered.

"Fine," Jonathan let out a sigh of relief but was interrupted again. "But before you leave I want you to meet the person who will be in charge of you, Jack Naiper."


	2. Meeting

It was then that the man who appeared to be Jack Naiper strolled into the room. Jonathan figured that Bruce must have set it up for him to go no matter what and told the man to wait till they were done talking.

Jonathan watched as Jack walked towards him. He was attractive for a man. Jack had a nicely built body and was a couple inches taller then he was. His golden curly blonde hair bounced a bit as he walked and a large smile spread a crossed his face, showing off perfect white teeth. He seemed like the guy who would smile all the time no matter what. Even his brownish-green eyes seemed to smile.

"Hello there Johnny." His voice was husky but showed a hint of an Australian accent. He held one hand out asking for Jonathan to shake it, and in the other to his surprise, was a blood red rose. He reluctantly extended his hand to the man, who instantly took it in his hand and raised it to his lips, giving it a small kiss. Jonathan fought hard to remain in his usual frown instead of blush at the other mans affection.

"It's Jonathan." He corrected him while pulling his hand away. He watched as the mans smile faltered a bit but stayed as a grin.

"Well Jonathan," He paused and licked his lips. This interested Jonathan. It seemed like it was a habit that Jack may have. He pondered this for a second but snapped back when he spoke again. "I thought you might like this. You can probably call it a good job on getting married gift." He extended his other arm and offered him the rose. Jonathan took it and held it to his face. Even from there he could smell the perfume like scent. The rose was beautiful but Jonathan couldn't help but hate what it stood for.

"Thank you Mister Naiper." He replied with a small smirk.

"You can call me Jack or my friends call me Joker."

"I think I'll stick with Mister Naiper for now." Jonathan was now beginning to enjoy making Jack's smile disappear. "Maybe If I'm lucky I'll get to see what he fears." He thought to himself and refrained from smiling. A loud cough echoed from behind him, making Jonathan almost jump in fear. He quickly turned his head and remembered his brother was still in the room.

"Well now that you've met, the ship leaves tomorrow at ten a.m. Most of your bags are already packed, so if there's anything you want to take with you, you should go pack it now." Jonathan started panicking but remained calm on the outside.

"Why by boat?" he paused wanting to add "I thought you wanted to marry me off fast."

"You said you didn't want to get married so I choose the slowest way for you to travel." He mouthed an "Oh" then turned back to the man that fascinated him, looked him up and down once more then stated.

"He'll do, for a imbecile." And walked out of the room.

Jack stood stunned at Jonathan's comment for a couple seconds then burst out laughing. "Oh he's a fighter. I like that." He smiled as he thought to himself. Jonathan was gorgeous. Jack couldn't get his piercing blue eyes out of his mind. "Too bad he's getting married." He almost wanted to sigh out loud but stopped since Bruce was watching him.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he can be… rude sometimes." He looked up at the powerful man standing before him.

"It's okay. He'll make it an interesting trip." His smile stretched farther as he thought about the man he had just met. "It will be a very interesting trip."


	3. Complications

Jonathan stirred as the hot sun glared on to his pail torso. He sighed and stretched his arms.

"So bets are in boys." He heard Jack call from across the deck. He was sitting with some members of the crew and some of his body guards, playing what looked like poker. Jonathan scoffed at his "babysitter" and returned to reading his psychology book on fear and his own self misery. He had a small goodbye party since nobody in Gotham liked his arrogant and almost nerdy self. His butler Alfred gave him a quick hug as he boarded the small cruise ship his brother owned. That was about all who cared and now he was going to get married to a man he never met.

"Hey! Don't hold out on me…um 'friend'… Ha-ha." Naiper's obnoxious voice broke through his train of thought. He glared at the blonde man who was now holding a man he was playing with. The man looked terrified.

"You said you would bet one of your fingers, now give it here bud." He held a switch blade, that he pulled out of his pocket within seconds, to the mans throat. Jonathan quickly put his book down and sat up. He smiled. Jack was now interesting him.

"But no… It…It was a joke. Please put me down." The man begged. He tried to get away but Jack laughed at him even more.

"No I'll put you down but keep your promises and you won't…..um have these little problems." He paused looking for the words and then licked his lips for some odd reason then let go. The man stumbled away while everyone else stared. "This man was not who he seems." Jonathan smiled to himself. "And I want to know all about him." He stood up and casually walked over towards the now silent poker table. He wasn't noticed by anyone since all eyes were on Jack as he smiled showing off his white teeth and dimples.

"Oh hello there Johnny. Nice to see your at least trying to get a tan." Jack gave another obnoxious laugh at his own joke. Jonathan raised an eyebrow as he walked towards him.

"Your comments displease me mister Naiper and please its Jonathan." His smile turned into a thin line and his green eyes filled with rage. Jonathan noted that Jack had a short fuse. He smiled mentally as he wanted to test how far he would go.

"No wonder everybody loves you, you're just a bright ball of sunshine. It's a wonder why your brother Bruce would go to such extent to get rid of you." Jack added without a laugh. Jonathan glared at him. It hurt his pride but he was used to the usual torment by his peers.

"It's not like I enjoy your kindergarten I.Q and cheeky comments that remind me of a desperate man whose only joy in life is to keep men's fingers as a sick prize and to make fun of others with his stupid laugh." He smirked and cocked his head in a snobbish manner. Jack sat and glared at him. He looked like he was about to explode with rage when out of nowhere he started laughing again. Jonathan glared at him.

"Oh HA. You're a feisty one aren't you? Hahahaha. You've got a lot of fight in you…" he paused and lowered his voice like it was a secret, "I like that." Jonathan felt himself want to blush but he shot him another death glare before walking away. He hadn't managed to see was he could do but now Jack fascinated him even more.


End file.
